A different life, a different man
by sonicsora
Summary: What if Riggnarok hadn't been the one to raise Eddie?
1. A return

Just something based off of an ask I got from my ask eddie riggs blog on tumblr awhile back. I sat on the question and finally wrote this up in response.

Edited pretty quickly for , if I missed any errors, gimme a heads up and I'll fix it!

Far as chapters wise- I might make this into a drabble area if I feel like writing something in particular for this odd little AU I ended up making.

###

His fingers dug into the fabric of her dress, knuckles going white as the tiny half breed pressed into his mother's leg. He was practically invisible to the demonic adults around him.

His mother barely even noticed him now, her large clawed hand reaching for her axe while he desperately clung to her for safety. Large golden red eyes wide as Doviculus smirked at Succoria. Calmly regarding her behavior like it was a joke, like she was nothing to him.

"This isn't your domain any longer, Succoria,"

"Like hell it isn't," She spat back, taking a step forward and dislodging Eddie's hand completely from her dress. Leaving the three year old to huddle into himself nervously as she spoke. "I _rule_ this land, I rule you, it is mine to command and shape as I see fit!" her bellow made the other demons quiver. Her booming voice certainly made Doviculus's stance falter, his smirk weakening as he grit his teeth.

"You're weak,"

"Ha, _weak_?" She swung her axe, effortlessly sending a few nuns stumbling back, one limbless, the other cut in half. Soul kissers who tried to avenge their 'mothers' met the same fate, their blood coloring the floor a deep rusty red. The stench of their deaths fouling the air of the grand stone throne room.

"I lived through what killed our forebears," She took a step forward, her red lips curling into a smirk of her own, flashing her white pointed teeth back at her nemesis. "I killed the leader of the rebellion, I _know_ the Titan's secrets, I know how to create a future we rule, _I_, created a child of demon blood who carries on the Titan's legacy," She gestured at the cowering three year old behind her before sweeping her gaze forward again. "What have you done, Doviculus? What grand things have you done while I was away?"

She spread her arms wide, head thrown back as she spoke, "You've lost the Coil lands, you've weakened our blood lines, you've let Fletus's beasts encroach on our territory, you've let humans escape and _bargain_ with you. You're the weak one here,"

Doviculus growled lowly back, flashing his teeth at the White Winged Death as spoke, "Pathetic-"

"If you wish to live, to see a day where we join the Titans, where we become them, stay with me!" Succoria cut in, her voice ringing the loudest in the stone room. Bringing every demon to attention, pulling their gazes towards the demoness. Her words resounding with the gathering of demons around them. "If you wish to be left behind, stay with him, be killed and forgotten! If you wish for the glory of metal, of the Titans legacy, become mine!"

There was a long tense silence, no one moved, no one breathed. The world seemingly had stopped at Succoria's words. This sense of timelessness was lost as demons started to lurch forward towards Doviculus. The motion initially made the new demon emperor smirk, standing to his full height as he leered at Succoria. Any victory speech he had in mind was lost when his arms were grabbed, his horns yanked back and he was knocked to the ground. The children he created piling onto him, pulling him apart. Claws, teeth and mouths pulling flesh from bone.

Eddie simply cried, reaching out for his mother. This time, this time she held onto him. Clawed fingers petting his head gently as Doviculus's screams echoed throughout the room.

"Hush, hush, the traitor is dead," She cupped his cheeks, brushing away tears. Large digits clutching at the boy's chin when he glanced away from the scene before them. She forcing his gaze forward. "I want to remember this, remember this, this is how you destroy your enemies."

"Okay, ma," He whimpered softly back, tears blurring his vision as he held onto his mother.


	2. This is how you destroy your enemies

Incase it's not super clear, this doesn't go in order. Most of the drabbles I might tap out for this won't be back to back chapters or follow after the other. Once again, this has been edited for any boo boos I missed originally and lengthened a bit.

####

He cupped her cheek with his hand, his own lips drawn into a thin terse line as she scowled back at him. He forced her to look at him, hold eye contact as her blood pooled under her body.

"This, this is how you destroy your enemies, mother," He whispered lowly as he finally released her chin. The dying demon struggling to keep herself from going limp as Eddie brushed blood coated fingers through her white hair. He tucking a few loose strands gathered on her forehead up and out of her eyes.

"Looks like I taught you a little too well, boy," She said with a low sharp cough, dark golden red eyes chancing a glance back at the empty cavity of her chest. Her own axe had carved that hole, had made sure she wouldn't rise again. His deft hand had ensured she knew how well he could handle her axe. That boy, that boy of hers.

"You did, ma, but you did what was best for the empire," He murmured, leaning over to lightly rest his forehead against her own. His vision wavering as tears hit him. Grief swelling tightly in his chest as he clung to her. "I love you," Hearing Eddie say that hurt her more than him pulling her ribs from her body.

Succoria stroked his hair. Her eyes closing as she relaxed in her son's grip. Her fingers lightly coaxing across his cheek, able to feel stray tears drop onto her. Her boy, always had the softest heart. "I love you too, my boy. You've made mama proud,"

He only released her when sun light poured through the cracks in the wall. When he felt sunlight pour over him, he finally let go.

####


End file.
